A technique has been proposed, which relates to a magnetic tape storage apparatus that inserts a magnetic tape cartridge having a magnetic tape medium, into a magnetic tape device, and writes data from a host, onto the magnetic tape medium, or transmits data read from the magnetic tape medium, to the host. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-158157 discloses a tape library apparatus.
FIG. 14 illustrates a configuration of an existing virtual tape system 600. The virtual tape system 600 includes a global server 610 that is a host, a virtual tape apparatus 620, and a physical tape library apparatus 630.
The global server 610 includes a task execution unit 611 and a virtual tape control unit 612. The virtual tape apparatus 620 includes first and second control servers 621 and 622 that perform host interface control, tape library control, and volume management of a virtual tape, a tape volume cache (TVC) 623, and a physical library control server 624 that controls the physical tape library apparatus 630. The physical tape library apparatus 630 includes, for example, magnetic tape devices 631 and 632 into each of which one of magnetic tape cartridges 700a to 700d is inserted. When receiving writing of data A from a task job executed by the task execution unit 611 of the global server 610, the virtual tape apparatus stores 620 the data A onto the tape volume cache 623. After completion of the task job, the virtual tape apparatus 620 stores (migrates) the data A in the tape volume cache 623, onto a magnetic tape cartridge 700a in the physical library apparatus 630.
Moreover, when receiving reading of data B from a task job executed by the task execution unit 611 of the global server 610, the virtual tape apparatus 620 confirms whether or not there is the data B on the tape volume cache 623 (whether or not it is on-cache). When there is the data B on the tape volume cache 623, the virtual tape apparatus 620 transfers the data B from the tape volume cache 623 to the global server 610. On the other hand, when there is not the data B on the tape volume cache (it is off-cache), the virtual tape apparatus 620 recalls the data B stored on the magnetic tape cartridge 700b in the physical tape library apparatus 630, onto the tape volume cache 623. Then, the virtual tape apparatus 620 transfers the data B from the tape volume cache 623 to the global server 610.
As described above, main processes of the virtual tape apparatus 620 of the virtual tape system 600 are to store and recall data between the tape volume cache 623 and the magnetic tape cartridges 700 in the physical tape library apparatus 630, according to access from the global server 610. Thus, full attention needs to be given to a state (normal or abnormal state) of the magnetic tape cartridge 700.
However, at present, the state (normal or abnormal state) of the magnetic tape cartridge 700 can be determined only after the magnetic tape cartridge 700 is inserted into the magnetic tape device. Thus, the following problem arises.
FIG. 15 is an external view of the magnetic tape cartridge 700 and
FIG. 16 is a configuration diagram of the magnetic tape cartridge 700. In the magnetic tape cartridge 700, a magnetic tape medium 705 is wound therein. For example, it is assumed that the magnetic tape cartridge 700 inserted into the magnetic tape device is abnormal at a reel part 710 having flanges and magnetic seals or a leader block 710 owing to a physical damage. In this case, the magnetic tape cartridge 700 cannot be ejected from the magnetic tape device. Thus, the magnetic tape device is blocked, and cannot be used even when being not abnormal.